


The Hardest Choice

by Geminia (Geminia905)



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-09-01
Updated: 1998-09-01
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminia905/pseuds/Geminia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcmene and Iolaus have been poisoned by one of Hera's monsters. There's only enough of the cure for one. Now Hercules is faced with the toughest decision of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first complete fanfic in my first online fandom. Apologies for any quality issues, but they've existed for more than a decade and will simply have to remain at this point.

The sun hung low in the sky and a cool breeze blew through the trees, carrying with it the sound of laughter. Not the warm laughter of happiness, but the cold, harsh laughter of wickedness about to be unleashed. A pair of green peacock eyes stared, unseen, at the coach traveling through the forest below.

* * *

The royal coach bounced along at a steady pace as its passengers chatted amiably about the day's events.

"The festival was Magnificent," Alcmene smiled and squeezed Iphicles' hand, "and so was your speech."

"I agree. You did Corinth proud, Iphicles." Jason smiled, past his wife, at his stepson. "Don't you think so, Hercules?" He looked across the way at his other stepson.

Hercules looked out of the corner of his eye at his blond friend sitting next to him as he answered.

"I'm sure it was. Unfortunately, I couldn't hear a word of it with all the screaming going on."

A pair of blue eyes glanced up at him from beneath the tangle of golden curls.

"Hey, that was NOT my fault!" Iolaus looked to the others for support. "It could've happened to anyone. Right?"

Alcmene and Jason smiled and shook their heads as Iphicles laughed outright. "I don't think so, Iolaus."

Hercules smiled down at his friend. "Only YOU would ask FOUR women to the same festival and then show up with ANOTHER ONE."

"I made those other dates months ago. I'D forgotten, you'd think THEY would've, too!"

Jason laughed and shook his head. "I think it's a testament to your charm that you are still in one piece, Iolaus."

Iolaus grinned as Hercules rolled his eyes. "Not only that, but all five of them agreed to see him again!"

Iolaus shrugged. "What can I say? When you're hot, you're--Whoa!"

They were all jolted as the coach suddenly picked up speed.

"What's going on?!" Iphicles yelled over his shoulder at the driver.

"I'm sorry, Sire. Something spooked the horses!"

The driver was trying his best to bring the frightened animals under control, but suddenly a small bolt of lightning hit the wooden tongue connecting the horses to the coach. The driver, too surprised to drop the reigns, was dragged along as the horses separated from the coach and sped away.

The coach crashed into a tree as laughter again chilled the air.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Iolaus opened his eyes. He was lying beside a fire and Alcmene was cradling his head in her lap. She smiled down at him, her eyes shining as though she were holding back tears.

"It's about time you woke up. I was starting to get worried."

Jason came over and patted Iolaus on the shoulder as he sat beside his wife.

"We all were. You've been out cold for more than three hours."

"What happened?" Iolaus tried to sit up, but sank back down as pain shot through his head.

"The horses bolted and the coach hit a tree."

"Why was I the only one knocked out?"

"You weren't." Jason suppressed a laugh. "You were just the only one to bump heads with Hercules."

Iolaus squeezed his eyes shut.

"And he calls ME hardheaded!" He opened his eyes and looked around the camp. "Where IS Herc?"

"He and Iphicles went to gather more firewood and find something to eat."

* * *

By the time the brothers returned to camp, Iolaus was sitting by the fire with Alcmene and Jason. The moment Hercules saw his friend, he dropped his armload of wood and ran over, kneeling in front of Iolaus and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Iolaus! Thank the gods. I was worried sick."

His smile dimmed as he saw the blank expression in his friend's eyes.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" After a moment a mischievous twinkle appeared in the hunter's eyes and he couldn't help laughing at the panic that came across Hercules' face. "Lighten up, Herc. I was only kidding!"

"That wasn't funny, Iolaus."

Iolaus felt a pang of guilt as he heard the hurt in Hercules' voice, as his tall friend stood and turned away.

"I thought I'd really hurt you bad, this time."

"Hey, Herc, I'm sorry." He stood up and walked around to look his friend in the eye. "I didn't-" There was a smirk on Hercules face. Iolaus put his hands up in front of him, "O'kay, I guess I deserved that. Nice guilt trip, Herc."

Hercules laughed. "I learned from the best, Iolaus."

"If you two are done torturing each other, could you, please, start on the fire?" Alcmene smiled, shaking her head.

* * *

The night passed uneventfully, but just before dawn Iolaus awoke with all his senses on alert. His well-honed hearing caught the sound of faint rustling in the bushes.

He quickly sat up, scanning the camp even as his eyes were adjusting to the dim light. A movement at the opposite side of camp caught his eye and he noticed an ominous shape moving toward Hercules' sleeping mother. He could see the large fangs even in the poor light.

"ALCMENE!!"

He was on his feet as the cry left his lips. He caught a glimpse of Alcmene's startled face as he quickly flew across the small camp and used his body as a shield to protect her from the monster in the shadows.

A sudden, searing pain erupted in his side and his world went black.

* * *

Hercules was awake, immediately, at the sound of Iolaus' alarmed cry. He was up just in time to see his friend fling himself over his mother's body.

That's when he saw the creature. The serpentine head struck out quickly, its huge fangs penetrating Iolaus' vest before Hercules had a chance to move. An anguished scream escaped the hunter's lips and he lost consciousness.

At the same moment, the creature's tail suddenly lashed out and caught Alcmene on the leg as she struggled to free herself from Iolaus' unconscious form. She cried out in pain.

Hercules didn't have time to notice. He had managed to quickly clear the distance between himself and the nightmarish scene and had encircled the beast's neck with his arms. He was now struggling to choke the life out of it.

The creature began to thrash violently and Hercules could feel his grip beginning to slip. Suddenly Iphicles appeared and, with two quick strokes of his sword, split the creature open down half its length.

Hercules released his hold and jumped back as the creature's lifeless body crashed to the ground. He turned to his brother, smiling.

"Nice work." he said, holding out his hand.

"Thanks." Iphicles joined him in a warrior's handshake.

Hercules' smile vanished as he thought of Iolaus and remembered the blond hunter's pain-filled scream. He turned quickly in his friend's direction and caught sight of another frightening scene.

"Mother!" Iphicles, who had also turned, ran immediately to her side.

Alcmene was sitting on the ground, Jason kneeling beside her. They were examining a nasty looking wound on her right calf. She looked up at her sons' worried faces and smiled reassuringly.

"It looks worse than it is." she said as Iphicles knelt down opposite Jason. She placed her hand against his cheek. "It doesn't even hurt. How bad can it be?" Then she looked at Hercules, who hadn't moved. "Hercules, I'm fine. Check on Iolaus."

Snapping out of his shock, the demigod hurried to his friend's side. Iolaus was lying face down and had not moved since he collapsed.

Hercules sank down to his knees, saying a silent prayer to any god who might be listening. Bracing for the worst, he reached down and rolled Iolaus onto his back.

Seeing the steady rise and fall of Iolaus' chest, Hercules released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He drew it back again as he moved the side of Iolaus' purple vest to examine his wounds.

"Gods, Iolaus."

Even though the fangs had gone through the thick leather of the vest, they had still penetrated far enough that Hercules was sure they had to have struck close to the ribcage. Amazingly there seemed to be very little blood loss.

A moan escaped the hunter's lips. Hercules immediately scooped Iolaus up, cradling him in his arms.

"Iolaus. Iolaus, wake up!" He shook his friend gently. "C'mon Iolaus, you've slept LONG ENOUGH!"

Iolaus' eyes fluttered open and slowly focused on Hercules' concerned visage. Then, lifting his head, he looked down to find himself cradled in Hercules' arms. He looked back up at Hercules.

"Not tonight, dear. I have a headache."

Hercules couldn't help smiling down at his incorrigible friend.

"If you weren't hurt right now, I'd give you more than a headache!" Then sobering, he asked, "How ARE you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Honestly, Herc, I don't know what the fuss is all about!" Impatience flared in his blue eyes as he tried to rise.

"'The fuss' is about you lying here with two deep puncture wounds in your side! Now lie still!!" Hercules admonished as he held his impulsive friend down. He moved the side of the vest back so Iolaus could see the wounds for himself. He was surprised at the shocked look on Iolaus' face. "You act like you didn't know you were hurt."

"I didn't! It doesn't hurt. If you hadn't told me . . . How did it happen?" Before Hercules could respond, the memory of the creature came back. "Oh, gods! Alcmene?! Is she-?"

"I'm fine, Iolaus. Thanks to you." Alcmene, a bandage now covering the wound on her leg, walked over and handed some strips of cloth to Hercules, who began to bandage Iolaus' wound, a troubled frown creasing his brow.

"Something's not right, here." he mused as he tied off the bandage. "As deep as this wound is you should be in agony."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Iolaus muttered under his breath.

"All I'm saying is that it doesn't make sense for a creature like that to have fangs AND a stinger on its tail for no reason. It wasn't defending itself. It was attacking." He was up and pacing now. "Those are its weapons, they have to serve a purpose . . . "

"What are you saying, Hercules?" Jason asked, walking up behind Alcmene and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He's saying it was poisonous." Iolaus stated matter-of-factly. "If it didn't kill its prey in the initial attack, all it would have to do is wait. Its victim wouldn't even know how badly it had been hurt until it was too late and the poison had run its course." He smiled wryly. "Just another old hunter's trick."

"So, what're we going to do? Mother and Iolaus need a healer and we don't even know where we are!" Iphicles said, looking from Hercules and Jason to the surrounding forest.

"I noticed some smoke coming from a couple miles north of here last night. It may be a village. If so, there should be a healer there." Jason said as he tightened the grip on his wife's shoulder. Alcmene placed her hand on his, reassuringly.

"Let's go. Iphicles, you carry Mother." Hercules instructed, picking a resisting Iolaus up in his arms.

"Herc, put me down. I can walk!"

"No. The more you move, the faster the poison will spread. Now pipe down." Hercules couldn't help smiling at the stubborn frown that came over his friend's face.

* * *

They were just about to head out when they heard the sound of approaching horses. Three men on horseback appeared at the edge of the clearing. Upon seeing the strangers they immediately stopped.

"What're you people doing out here?" the first rider asked. "Don't you know these woods are dangerous?"

Something seemed to catch the attention of the young man on his right.

"Maeleus, look!" he cried excitedly.

The first man, Maeleus, turned in the direction that his comrade was pointing. His eyes widened when he saw the dead creature. He quickly looked at each of his astonished companions, then back toward Hercules and the others.

"I'm Maeleus and these are my brothers, Tybor and Caephus." He stopped, waiting for Hercules to make his introductions.

Jason sensed his friend's discomfort and knew from past experience how uncomfortable Hercules was with the reactions that came from the mention of his name. He stepped forward to make the introductions himself.

"I'm Jason. This is my wife Alcmene. Her sons, Iphicles and Hercules. And our friend, Iolaus." He gestured to each in turn. "That creature attacked us this morning. My wife and Iolaus were hurt. They need a healer."

Maeleus couldn't help being a little awestruck. Of course he had heard of Jason and Hercules. King Iphicles of Corinth was well known in these parts as well. The mention of the monster and its two victims, however, quickly put things back into perspective.

"Actually, we were out hunting that beast ourselves. It has been terrorizing our village for months and has been responsible for many deaths." He saw the concerned looks on their faces and quickly added, "Don't worry. Our healer, Acastus, has found a cure for the poison. He keeps plenty on hand. We'll take you to him."

"Thank you." Hercules gave him a grateful look.

A worried frown creased his brow as he glanced down at Iolaus. The hunter had fallen asleep in his friend's arms. His head rested on Hercules' shoulder and the demigod could feel the heat beginning to radiate from his body.

He glanced over at his mother and found that she still seemed well, but he knew it was only a matter of time before she, too, would become sick.

"We'd better get going."

He looked back at Maeleus and found the large man looking at him with sympathetic eyes. Maeleus held his arms out toward Hercules.

"Why don't you let me take him? We'll travel faster that way."

Hercules hesitated a moment, reluctant to have his friend out of arm's length. He realized, however, that if he didn't he would only delay the treatment Iolaus so desperately needed. He carefully handed the hunter up to Maeleus.

Iolaus awoke as Maeleus positioned him across the front of his horse, supporting the smaller man with one massive arm wrapped around Iolaus' upper torso. Iolaus instinctively tried to wriggle free, but Maeleus was able to keep his hold.

"Now, you sit still." he scolded. "Our healer can cure the poison that's in you, but he can't do much for a broken neck if you fall off this horse."

Hercules moved into his friend's field of vision.

"You're all right, Iolaus. Just do as he says, he's trying to help."

Iolaus stopped squirming and his eyes closed once again.

"That's better." Maeleus murmured, then turned to Iphicles. "Your mother can ride with Tybor."

Iphicles lifted his mother onto the younger brother's horse. When Alcmene was settled, they started toward the small village.

Above them a pair of green peacock eyes angrily watched the proceedings.

* * *

Hera was furious.

Her plan had been going so well. She had sent the creature to kill Alcmene and it had succeeded in injuring that meddling little mortal friend of Hercules' as well. She was going to enjoy watching that bastard stepson of hers suffer through both losses.

But now a cure was within reach. They would both live and Hercules would win again.

At least, they would if they were dealing with anyone else but the Queen of the Gods. Hera smiled wickedly as a new idea came to mind.

"Yes, Hercules, you hurry to your cure. But what will you do when you can only cure ONE? Who will it be? Your mother or your best friend? The choice will be yours."

Her laughter echoed throughout all Olympus.

Nearby a form slipped unnoticed from the throne room.

* * *

It was midday by the time the group reached the village. Someone had spotted their approach and by the time they entered the outskirts a large crowd had gathered.

"Maeleus!" someone shouted. "We didn't expect you back so soon!"

"What happened?" another voice rang out. "Who are THEY?"

Maeleus brought his horse to a stop and Iolaus, whose fever had abated midway through the trip, slid off to stand by Hercules. Behind them, Jason was helping Alcmene off of Tybor's mount.

Maeleus straightened so that he was practically standing in the stirrups as he announced, "Everyone, THIS is Hercules." He gestured toward the demigod and waited for the excited crowd to quiet. He then motioned toward Iphicles. "And this is his brother, King Iphicles of Corinth." The villagers began to bow, but Iphicles signaled for them to stop as Maeleus continued. "They have killed the monster. It will no longer attack us in the night."

A cheer rose from the crowd and they pressed forward to thank and congratulate the heroes.

Amid the confusion, Hercules noticed Maeleus dismount and could hear him loudly asking for the healer, Acastus.

Unfortunately, the excited crowd was so intent on showing the heroes their gratitude that no one seemed to hear what he was saying. Hercules tried moving in his direction, but could not push through his throng of admirers.

Suddenly, Maeleus' voice cut through the air like a thunderclap.

"QUIET!!"

The villagers immediately fell silent and focused their attention back on Maeleus.

"I know that you all want to show these good people your gratitude, as do I. But, I think it could be better shown in some other way. Perhaps a feast in their honor. Later. For now, I believe they would appreciate it if they could just be allowed to reach Acastus. They did not defeat that monster without casualties of their own."

Upon hearing the last statement, the crowd began spreading out so that the small group could pass.

Maeleus learned that Acastus was still working in his hut on the edge of town. He led Hercules and the others in that direction as the townspeople began preparations for a celebratory feast to be held the next day in honor of the heroes.

* * *

Maeleus led them to a large hut at the back of the small village. As they approached Maeleus called the healer's name loudly.

Hercules had expected a wizened old man to answer the hail and was surprised when a man not much older than Iphicles appeared.

"Maeleus! I'd know THAT roar anywhere." The healer smiled. "I take it these are the heroes responsible for all the commotion." Seeing their puzzled expressions, he couldn't help chuckling. "If you want news to travel fast, tell a child. My nephew ran by a few minutes ago and told me some strangers had killed the monster. He mentioned Hercules."

"Yes, sir. That's me." Hercules stepped forward. "It attacked us just before dawn. My brother managed to slay it, but it had already wounded our mother and our friend." He motioned toward Iolaus. "Maeleus told us you had found a cure for its poison."

Acastus seemed to stop breathing momentarily as he looked from Alcmene to Iolaus. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and motioned for them all to follow him inside.

Upon entering, they found themselves in a small sitting room. Acastus motioned for the others to have a seat, but asked Maeleus and Hercules to follow him into his back room.

* * *

The room they entered was bigger than the sitting room. Hercules was impressed by the healer's well-stocked supplies.

Each wall was lined with shelves. Each shelf was lined with containers of various sizes, holding any herb the demigod could imagine and some he didn't recognize. A large table sat in the center of the room. On it sat a mortar and pestle and several thick leather bound books. Around it were baskets piled high with scrolls.

Acastus closed the door behind them and turned slowly to face the other two men, a solemn look on his face.

"I'm afraid I have some terrible news." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I only have enough of the cure for one person."

"What?!"

Hercules felt as if the ground were trying to open up and swallow him. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Neither could Maeleus.

"Acastus. How can that be? You always keep enough on hand for the entire village!"

"I know, but something strange happened today."

He walked over to one of the shelves in the corner of the room. He picked up a jar that was lying on its side, the top was broken.

"I told you my nephew came by with the news of the beast's death. After he left, I came inside and heard a strange noise coming from this room. I ran in here and found a bird eating the flowers in this jar." He reached down and picked up an object on the floor. "It's funny, it didn't look like a peacock."

Hercules looked at the turquoise feather in the other man's hand, cold fury burning in his eyes.

"Hera!"

* * *

Out in the sitting room, Iolaus was getting restless. He never could sit still for very long. He was beginning to feel warm and knew his fever was trying to come back.

"I saw a well outside. I'm going to get some water."

Jason looked at his friend's flushed face with concern.

"Why don't you let me get it for you, Iolaus?"

"No, Jason. Thanks, but I need the fresh air."

Iolaus stood and walked out the door before there were any other protests.

* * *

Once outside, Iolaus took a deep breath and almost doubled over as a pain shot through his side where he'd been injured. He thought back to Hercules' earlier comment.

' _As deep as this wound is, you should be in agony._ '

"Well, I hope you're satisfied, Herc." he muttered, holding his side.

He started around the side of the building toward the well. Something familiar caught his eye, sticking out of the ground under a window in the back of the house.

He walked over and picked up the large feather. Hera. What was she up to now?

Then he heard his friend's agitated voice from within.

"There has to be SOMETHING we can do!"

He looked in the window and saw Hercules pacing back and forth in front of the healer and Maeleus.

"I'm sorry, Hercules, but it takes a WHOLE flower to cure someone. We have ONE flower that means we can only cure ONE person."

"Can't we get some more flowers?"

Maeleus shook his head. "I wish we could, but the valley where they grow is a full day's journey on horseback. Both ways. There's just no time."

"The poison will have run its course by sundown." the healer added, sadly.

"How am I supposed to choose between my mother and my best friend?!" The pain in the demigod's voice was palpable. He looked the healer in the eye. "The one who . . . doesn't get the cure. How bad-?" he couldn't finish the question.

Acastus had to look away. The pain in those azure eyes was too much to bear. He wished he could lie, but Hercules had to know the truth.

"I wish I could tell you it was a quick, painless death, but I can't. It starts with fevers. They rage on and off. Then there is pain and delirium..."

"So, I have to condemn one of the two people I love most in this world to an agonizing--NO. I can't do it." He turned away from the other men, trying to get his emotions under control.

* * *

Outside the window, Iolaus was holding back tears of his own. This was tearing Hercules apart and that knowledge was enough to break the hunter's heart. He looked at the feather in his hand. Hera. As usual the queen of the gods was trying to destroy his best friend. If Hercules was forced to make this decision, she may finally succeed. Iolaus was not about to let that happen.

* * *

Maeleus stepped forward to rest a comforting hand on Hercules' shoulder.

"I know it's difficult, my friend, but time is running short. You'd better go out and talk it over with your family."

They never noticed Iolaus outside the window. Nor did anyone see him walk to the well and then head into the dense woods beyond.

* * *

Out in the sitting room, Jason and Alcmene were waiting patiently for Hercules and the others. Iphicles, on the other hand, was pacing back and forth.

"What's taking so long?!" he asked anxiously, glaring at the closed door for what seemed the hundredth time.

Just then, the door opened and Hercules exited followed by Maeleus and Acastus.

"Well? Where is it?!" Iphicles demanded of his brother.

Alcmene could see the anguish in her younger son's eyes. She stood and placed a hand on his muscular arm.

"Hercules, what's wrong?"

Hercules looked down at her. The loving concern in her eyes making his heart constrict.

"There's something we have to talk about." He glanced around the room. "Where's Iolaus?"

"He went to the well to get some water." Jason told him. "Come to think of it, he should've been back by now. I'll go find him."

Hercules watched him leave, trying desperately to think of a way to tell his news when his friend returned and they were all present.

"HERCULES!!"

The alarm in Jason's shout brought Hercules out of his deliberation. He ran outside followed by the others.

Jason was hurrying back and as he approached Hercules recognized the familiar jade medallion he was carrying.

"Hercules, I can't find Iolaus, but his medallion was laying on the well. And THIS was beside it." He held up a crumpled peacock feather.

Hercules took the medallion from him with nerveless fingers. He couldn't breathe and he felt as if his heart had shattered. This was Iolaus' way of saying 'goodbye'.

"He must have heard us talking." he said, looking at Acastus and Maeleus. "He made the choice for me." His voice broke as he thought of the sacrifice his friend was making. For him.

His family looked at each other in confusion.

"What choice?" Alcmene looked from her distraught son to the healer and Maeleus.

Acastus explained what had happened to the flowers and that there was only enough cure for one person. When he was finished, Alcmene turned to her son without a moment's hesitation.

"Then you'd better hurry and find him, Hercules. He needs that cure."

Hercules looked at her, bewildered. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are you saying-?" he couldn't finish. His heart, which had shattered when Iolaus' sacrifice was discovered, broke further at the thought of this new selfless act of love.

She nodded, then looked at Jason to be sure he understood. He smiled sadly and put an arm around her.

"Wait a minute!" Iphicles had been watching the proceedings in shocked silence, but now he walked up to grasp his mother's shoulders.

"Mother, do you realize what you're doing?! Without that flower you'll die!"

Alcmene smiled at him with the same loving patience she had when explaining things to him as a child. She placed a hand on his cheek.

"I know, dear, but I couldn't live knowing I was thriving from Iolaus' death. In my heart he's as much my son as you and Hercules. Please try to understand." She kissed his cheek, then turned to Hercules. "Go find Iolaus." When he didn't move, she gave him a small shove to get his attention. "Please, Hercules. For me."

Before she could get Hercules to move, however, a young man suddenly appeared before them. He was a handsome youth with short, curly brown hair and dazzling blue eyes. He was wearing a gold headband ornately decorated with wings. He also wore winged boots which seemed to help him float in the air before them.

"Hermes? What are you doing here?"

"Well, brother, as much as I hate to interrupt this lovely family moment, I have a delivery for you."

The god opened his palms and presented Hercules with a small box.

Disbelief shone in the demigod's eyes as he opened the box, followed closely by a smile. He handed it to the healer who could not believe his eyes.

"The cure!" he smiled back at Hercules. "Go find your friend. I'll start preparing the flowers." He looked at Alcmene. "You come with me and we'll get you taken care of while they're searching."

Alcmene kissed Hercules on the cheek.

"Find him." was all she said. She followed Acastus into the house.

Hercules turned back to his divine brother.

"Thank you, Hermes, but who-?"

"Sorry, Herc. I'm not allowed to tell." The messenger god smiled and disappeared.

Hercules and the others quickly spread out to search the woods. Maeleus told them there was a large horn in the town, whoever found the hunter would sound it to let the others know that the search was over.

* * *

Hercules was getting desperate. He had been searching for over two hours and had not found a trace of his friend. There had been countless times in the past when Iolaus' bushcraft had saved many lives. Now, Hercules feared, it may cost the hunter his.

He looked at the sun which was now riding low in the sky. Time was running out. He listened in vain for the horn to sound to let him know that Iolaus was back at the healer's being cured. He could see himself running back to the small house and finding his friend well on the road to recovery. He would gather the hunter in his arms in a rib cracking embrace. Then, when he was sure the blonde was healthy again, he'd kick his butt.

He smiled at the thought, but it quickly vanished as other thoughts crept in. Him finding Iolaus too late and the hunter dying in his arms once again, but this time it would be permanent. Him standing over his friend's grave. Him going through the rest of his life with no one by his side, no one bringing laughter and light to his heart the way Iolaus could. CAN. Never hearing that infectious giggle again or seeing that mischivious twinkle in his friend's eye when a pretty girl walked by.

He felt moisture on his cheek and realized he was crying. He quickly wiped the tears away. No, he would not let that happen. He pulled out Iolaus' medallion gazing at it as if scrying into a crystal ball. He was willing it to show him the way.

Suddenly, there was a flutter of wings and the medallion was snatched from his hands.

"Hey!"

He looked up and found an owl sitting on a limb, looking at him with its head cocked to the side. The medallion was clenched in its talons.

Hercules took a step forward and the bird flew off to the right. It perched on a branch a few yards away and seemed to be waiting for him. Playing a hunch, he continued to follow the tiny fowl.

A couple hundred yards later the owl flew into a small clearing, perching on a bush. Hercules burst through the brush into the clearing and immediately forgot the bird. His breath caught in his throat.

On the other side of the clearing, Iolaus lay at the base of a tree. At first he appeared totally lifeless, but then a slight movement caught Hercules' eye.

He ran quickly to his friend's side. Dropping to his knees, he cradled the golden head in his lap. The heat radiating from the limp body felt as if it would sear his flesh.

Iolaus' body spasmed and a moan escaped his lips. His eyes opened and tried to focus on the demigod's anxious features.

"H-Herc?" he whispered, the pain in his voice piercing the demigod's heart.

"It's okay, buddy. I'm here." He made as if to pick Iolaus up. "I'm going to get you back to-"

"No. Please, Herc. I made the choice. Let me go." He pushed, weakly, against his friend's chest. "Please. Just let me go. Let me do this for you."

Hercules looked into the pleading, agony-filled eyes. Tears fell down his face to disappear into the sweat dampened blond curls as he pulled his beloved friend against him in a loving embrace.

How did he ever deserve a friend like this? A man willing to give his life to spare him a choice that would cost him his very soul. A choice that was, now, not even necessary.

Hercules quickly scooped the sick man into his arms, ignoring the weak protests, and ran, as fast as his legs could carry him, to the village.

The owl watched him, quietly, from above; the medallion still clutched in its talons.

* * *

It was dusk by the time Hercules burst into the healer's home with his precious burden. Acastus met him in the outer room and led him to his work room where a cot had been set up in anticipation of their return. Alcmene, who was seated beside the cot, rose quickly to stand by Hercules as he lay the suffering hunter on the cot.

Acastus' nephew had come over while the search was in progress. He was immediately sent to sound the horn and call the others back.

The healer went over to the table and picked up a small cup. He asked Hercules to hold Iolaus' head up; that done, he slowly poured the potion down his patient's throat.

"That's it. All we can do now is wait." he said, straightening up and placing the cup back on the table.

"He'll be alright now, though. Right?" Hercules looked up, beseechingly, once again cradling the hunter in his arms.

"Of course he will." Alcmene smiled at her son, then turned to the healer for confirmation. Her smile wavered at the uncertain expression in his eyes. "Won't he?"

Acastus looked from one anxious face to the other. "I wish I could say for certain, but the delay in getting the cure to him has me worried. The poison has had time to spread throughout his body. We'll just have to give the tincture time to work. If he makes it through the night, I'd say he's got a good chance."

Before anything else could be said Jason came through the door, followed by Iphicles and Maeleus. They all stopped, looking apprehensively from the hunter's still form to the three somber faces.

Acastus smiled sadly at the newcomers then turned back to Hercules and Alcmene.

"It's up to him now."

* * *

The night seemed to drag out forever. Every minute seemed like an hour, every hour an eternity. Several attempts had been made to get Hercules to relinquish his watch over the hunter, but to no avail. He continued to sit, cradling Iolaus to his heart as if physically shielding him from Thanatos' icy clutches.

Occasionally, the blond would struggle in the grip of delirium, crying out as the creature invaded his dreams or begging Hercules to let him go. The rest of the time he lay unmoving and seemingly lifeless. The demigod frequently bent to listen for his heartbeat, just to be sure his friend hadn't slipped away from him.

Hercules found himself thinking back to his childhood. Memories flooded in of his life with Iolaus. Meeting as children, growing into adulthood together, celebrating together at the start of their families, grieving together at the loss of those same families . . .

Memories gave way to dreams as his body gave over to its exhaustion and he fell into a fitful sleep, Iolaus still cradled in his arms.

* * *

He opened his eyes, only to shut them against the bright onslaught of the sun beaming through the window overhead. He turned his head and tried opening them once more.

Where was he? As his eyes finally focused on the room around him, his sleep-fogged brain finally registered the aroma of herbs and the sight of a healer's workroom.

Acastus. This was Acastus' work area. He'd brought Iolaus here to be--

Iolaus. Where was he? He'd fallen asleep holding the hunter in his arms. Now he was alone, lying on the cot. He sat up quickly, intending to search for his friend.

The door opened and his mother quietly entered the room. When she saw him sitting up, she gave him a big smile, but even from a distance he could tell it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"You finally decided to wake up, I see." She attempted to laugh, but it ended more like a sob.

"Mother, where's Iolaus?" An icy hand had clutched his heart, and the fear he felt inside was reflected in his voice.

He stood and walked over to his mother. Alcmene gave up all pretense of smiling as her son approached and tears began to stream down her face.

"I'm sorry, Hercules. He's . . . " the sobs overwhelmed her as she wrapped her arms around her son and clung to him.

Hercules put his arms around her, hugging her and burying his face in her hair. He could feel her tears dampening his chest even as his own dampened her hair.

They held each other for a while. One grieving for a son, not born of her flesh, but taken to her heart just the same. The other for a soulmate, a friend closer than a brother ever could be.

Hercules finally pulled away, looking down at his mother.

"When?"

"During the night. I came in this morning to check on you and he was . . . gone." She turned away, wiping her eyes. "I couldn't bear to wake you. I went back and told Jason and he and Iphicles came and took Iolaus . . . " Her voice trailed off and he could see her shoulders shaking.

"Mother, please. Where is he?" he asked gently, placing his hands on her shoulders. 'If only I'd stayed awake.' He closed his eyes tightly against the thought, another tear spilling down his face.

Alcmene reached up and took hold of one of his hands. Wordlessly, she led him out of the room, through the outer room, and outside to where the others were holding silent vigil over a small pallet draped with a sheet.

Hercules' eyes remained fixed upon the prone form hidden by the sheet as he stepped from behind his mother and walked silently to the pallet.

Jason and Iphicles automatically stepped back as the demigod knelt beside the still form of his friend. He placed a reverent hand on the sheet.

Tears streamed down his face as he reached to pull the sheet from his friend's face.

* * *

Hercules awoke with a start. He quickly shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight with one trembling hand.

The dream had seemed so real. He took a deep breath and released it, only to draw it back again.

Iolaus was gone. He was lying on the cot alone. ' _Please, gods, no._ '

The door began to open and he sat up quickly. His mother entered the room and smiled when she saw him.

"Mother, where's Iolaus?" he asked, urgently, before she could speak.

Taken aback at his sudden outburst, it took Alcmene a moment to respond.

"He's in Acatus' room. He was doing so much better this morning, and you needed rest so we took him . . . Hercules? What's wrong?"

As soon as he'd heard her say that Iolaus was doing better, he'd immediately rose and walked over to embrace her tightly. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry and had begun to do both.

"Hercules?" she repeated, pulling away to look at his face. Although tears had left trails down both cheeks, he was smiling broadly. "Are you all right?"

"Never better!" His mother was well. Iolaus was on the road to recovery. Hera was probably furious. The world was suddenly a lot brighter. "Never better!" he said again, hugging her tightly.

Alcmene let out a relieved laugh, hugging him back. She pulled away once more and nodded toward a doorway opposite of where she'd entered.

"Acastus' room is right through there. I sat with him most of the morning and we've been checking on him twice an hour. His fever seems to be gone but he hasn't woke yet." She smiled at her son. "I think he's been waiting for you. Why don't you go check on him for me?"

He kissed his mother's cheek, then headed for the door.

* * *

Hercules opened the door slowly, the memory of his nightmare allowing for a trace of apprehension. His mother had told him that Iolaus was doing better, but the nagging doubt would remain until he saw for himself.

He was not at all prepared for what he did see.

Iolaus was lying on the healer's bed, unconscious. Standing beside the bed, a beautiful brunette. Her flowing white gown sparkled in the sunlight streaming through the window.

An owl perched silently on her left wrist and she was holding Iolaus' amulet in her right hand. As Hercules watched, she placed the amulet on the bed beside the hunter, then leaned down to kiss him gently on the forehead, smoothing the blond curls from his face. As she straightened again, she looked toward the door and their eyes met.

"Athena?" was all he could say.

"Hello, little brother." the goddess smiled, glancing toward the bed. "I was just checking . . . "

"Why?" he interrupted, moving closer and motioning toward the hunter. "Why'd you help him? First Hermes delivers the cure, then your owl leads me to him. Why'd you risk it? Hera . . . "

"Hera went too far!" Her grey eyes flashed, angrily. "Iolaus is under MY protection. I made that clear after the Enforcer."

Hercules couldn't resist a small smile as he pictured Athena, adorned in her helmet and aegis, waving her lance in Hera's face. As the Goddess of War she had even been known to scare Ares. He would've loved to see her take on Hera. And then a thought occurred to him.

"Why are you so concerned about Iolaus?"

The Goddess of Wisdom looked back at the sleeping man before answering softly, "He's my son."

Hercules was so shocked by that one simple statement that he literally took a step backwards.

"Son?! Athena," he said slowly. "Iolaus' mother . . . "

"Gave him to me!" she snapped. She looked at her stunned brother, apologetically, and her voice softened. "It's a long story, you'd better sit down." She motioned to a chair by the bed.

* * *

Hercules was amazed by the story his sister was telling him.

Iolaus' grandmother had earned the goddess' favour because of her natural weaving skills. Her husband had gone off to war and she had relied on those skills to feed herself and her three young children.

Then came the sickness. For more than a week the children had been caring for their bedridden mother. Without any money coming in the food and other supplies were quickly running out.

Arathea who, at ten, was the youngest, watched her two older siblings care for their mother and wanted to help. She remembered the stories her mother had told her of the goddess, Athena.

Athena gave the gift of healing, and weaving was sacred to her. Surely she would help their mother.

So one day, when her older sister sent her outside to play in order to get her out from under foot, she made her way to the goddess' temple.

The temple was crowded this day. With the wars continuing many had come to pray for peace and the safe return of their loved ones. Priestesses dressed in white gathered the gifts being left for the goddess.

Arathea saw the gifts being left by the petitioners and realized that she had nothing to give the goddess. Even at her young age she understood the consequences of insulting a goddess.

As she stood by the entrance to the temple trying to think of a gift to give the goddess, a wealthy man entered followed by a girl her age and a woman carrying a baby.

The man gave one of the priestesses a large gem of some sort and loudly asked for the goddess to bless the infant; his "firstborn son."

Remembering her mother explaining that Athena was a virgin goddess, which meant that she had no children, Arathea made up her mind.

She made her way through the crowd and passed by the priestesses to a small alter in front of a statue of Pallas Athena. Kneeling down, she looked up at the statue's kind face and worked up the courage to voice her prayer.

"Dear Goddess . . . please, my mother is very sick. She's a weaver . . . like you. My father is off to war and her weaving is what gets us money. It's been over a week and we are almost out of food. My sister and I are not good enough at weaving to help. Could you, please, make my mother well?" She looked over her shoulder at the offerings being made, then turned back to the statue. "I don't have a gift to give you now, but if you'll please heal my mother I promise when I grow up and get married . . . My mother says you don't have any children, so I'll give you my," she looked back at the family that was exiting the temple, "firstborn son. That way you can have a child, too."

* * *

Athena smiled at her brother.

"Of course, I saw to it that her mother got well and they had plenty of food. I was touched that she would offer to give me a child, but since she was a child herself I assumed that she would forget. The offer was gift enough."

"But she didn't." was all he could say.

The goddess shook her head.

"As you know, Iolaus' father was constantly off at war. Therefore, he didn't even know that she was pregnant, I'm sure that was one factor in her decision. The day he was born she brought him to my temple and left him . . . "

* * *

The temple was nearly deserted as the young woman made her way to the tiny altar. She knelt in front of the statue and laid the tiny bundle she carried on the altar. She bowed her head, then stood and walked from the temple.

A woman dressed in a priestess' gown and wearing a veil stepped from behind the statue. She watched the woman disappear from the temple, then stepped forward and picked up the infant from the altar. Cradling the child in her arms, she stepped back into the shadows and vanished.

* * *

Athena ran a hand through the sleeping hunter's hair. She kept her gaze fixed on his face as she spoke to Hercules.

"He was the most beautiful baby." She looked at Hercules and laughed softly. "A heartbreaker from the start." There was a touch of sadness in her voice.

Hercules smiled at her. It was the first time that he had noticed how similar Athena's eyes were to those of his friend.

"So, why'd you give him back?"

* * *

Arathea closed the door behind her, looking around the empty house. Her two daughters were staying with her mother while they awaited news of the birth.

From the moment, three months earlier, when her mother had happily informed her that she thought she was going to have a boy, all she could think of was the promise that she'd made a decade earlier.

She had asked her mother to take the girls because she felt there may be a difficulty with the birth and she would prefer for only the midwife to be present when the time came.

She had found a midwife who lived in another village and had sent her home afterwards. Now she would have to tell her mother that her grandson was stillborn.

She leaned heavily on the door and wept quietly, listening to the silence around her.

Suddenly the quiet was broken by the sound of a baby cooing.

She slowly opened her eyes and stared in shock at the woman standing before her. She was tall and elegant, her dark hair drawn up on top of her head and she had a kind face with flashing grey eyes. Cradled against her breast was an infant.

There was no question who the woman in the flowing white gown was. Arathea dropped to her knees, bowing her head.

The goddess moved closer and smiled gently down at her.

"Stand up. There is no need for you to bow down to me. You are the mother of my son." Her smile softened further at the confused look on the mortal's face. "Stand up."

Arathea climbed to her feet. It took her a moment to find her voice.

"I-I don't understand why . . . " she trailed off, looking at the floor once more.

"Why I'm here?" A small nod was her only answer. "I brought my son back to his mother. Where he belongs."

Arathea couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked up into the kind grey eyes.

"I still don't understand . . . "

The goddess looked at the child in her arms.

"He has a strong heart. I know that he will be a good, brave man when he grows up. Even a god could not ask for a better friend. He will make both of us proud. His place is here in the mortal world . . . for now."

She handed the baby over to his mother who took him anxiously into her arms, holding him close to her heart. It was a few moments before she could take her gaze from his face and look at the goddess through tear-filled eyes.

"Thank you." was all she could say.

"No thanks are necessary. The child now has two mothers. One to raise him and one who will always watch over him. Even if he doesn't know it." Sorrow filled her eyes for one brief moment, then she smiled once more. "Do you want to know the name I've chosen for him?"

"Yes, please."

"Iolaus." The word hung in the air as the goddess disappeared.

Arathea smiled down at the sleeping infant. "Iolaus." She kissed his forehead. "How many people can say that a goddess named their child?" She laughed softly. Then again how many children have two mothers?

Athena smiled at her brother once more.

"Why'd I give him back?" She looked down at Iolaus before answering. "If I hadn't, how would you have met him?"

Hercules was taken aback momentarily, then just shook his head, smiling.

"So, what am I supposed to tell him? After that incident with the beauty contest . . . "

"Don't remind me! I'm still ashamed at my behavior. I let my vanity get the best of me. And believe me, Aphrodite has not let me forget it. Anyway, don't tell him anything."

"I can't LIE to him, Athena."

"You don't HAVE to lie, Herc. Just don't volunteer anything. I'll tell him when the time is right. Please, give me the chance."

She disappeared before he could object.

Hercules gave an exasperated sigh, staring pointedly at the empty space where his sister had just stood.

"I HATE it when she does that!" he muttered under his breath.

"If you want to talk to yourself, I could leave."

The voice was weak, but was like music to the demigod's ears. He spun back to find Iolaus looking up at him, smiling. Hercules smiled back.

"Welcome back. How do you feel?"

"Not bad. Just kinda weak. What hap-?" He stopped suddenly. Raising himself up a little, he looked around the room, then at Hercules, a horrified look in his eyes. "The cure...Alcmene . . . Herc, you didn't..."

"What? Stop you from committing suicide?" he chided, then smiled affectionately. "If you hadn't run off you would've known that we got another flower. Enough to cure both you and Mother."

Surprise, confusion, and relief shone in Iolaus' cerulean eyes simultaneously.

"What-? How-?"

"Let's just say SOMEONE up there," he rolled his eyes skyward, "was watching over you."

"Well. I guess I should consider myself blessed." he smiled cockily, tilting his head to one side.

Hercules smiled inwardly at the truth in that statement.

"I think so, too. And you'd better hope they've blessed you well." He put on his most ferocious look and leaned right into his friend's face. "Because, when you're well again, I'm going to kick your butt."

Iolaus leaned as far back from his friend as possible, a worried look on his face. The mischievous twinkle appeared in his eyes and an impish grin crossed his face.

"Herc, are you flirting with me?" he asked in mock seriousness, then burst out laughing at the exasperated expression on his friend's face.

"You'll think 'flirting' if you pull another boneheaded stunt like you did yesterday." 'Yesterday? Gods! Has it only been one day? It feels like a lifetime.' His expression turned serious. "I know you were trying to spare me the pain of making that choice, but do you know how painful it was for me to think that I'd never be able to say goodbye?" He put his hand on Iolaus' shoulder and shook it gently. "Don't EVER do that to me again. O'kay?" He blinked back the tears that threatened to spill as he was reminded how close he had come to losing his best friend.

Iolaus had to fight tears of his own as he saw the anguish in his friend's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Herc. I just couldn't stand being a pawn in Hera's little game. I knew Alcmene would never take the cure willingly and I could never take it and leave her ill. The choice would fall to you and you'd blame yourself until the day you died. I couldn't let you do that. I couldn't let Hera win." He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again. It was obvious that his small supply of strength was running out and he would soon have to give in to his body's need for rest. "The funny thing is that I wasn't afraid of dying. Been there. Done that." He smiled weakly. "What scared me was leaving you. Our friendship is what I'd miss most from life."

He smiled at Hercules once more, then drifted back to the shelter of sleep.

Hercules sat watching his friend quietly dozing and thought of all the choices made in the last day and more than three decades earlier. He realized that they had all faced the hardest choice of all . . . letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> Mythology note: It is said that a child who is suckled by a goddess will become immortal. Unfortunately, Athena refused to comment on whether or not this occurred. She did say, however, that we have nothing to fear from TPTB.
> 
> Special Thanks to Electra for the beautiful artwork.


End file.
